The present invention relates to a cabinet, and in particular an electrical cabinet, i.e. a cabinet adapted to contain electrical installations, in particular for use in places where there is a danger of seeping in of water into the cabinet, and in places where electrical or magnetical noise occurs. The cabinet is made up by a framework which form the edges of a parallelepiped, i.e. that the framework consists of twelve profiles, and the framework is closed by wall panels and at least one door.
In places where for instance water is flushed there is a need for watertight electrical cabinets, among else for preventing that the water causes short-circuiting and damages on electrical installations in the cabinet. There is also a need for sealing when components in the cabinet are to be protected against electrical or magnetical noise or when the surroundings are to be protected against such influence from components in the cabinet.
An example of such a cabinet is known from DE C1 3344598. The known cabinet comprises a framework formed by twelve metal profiles having the same sectional shape. Each profile comprises a cross-sectionally square portion, from which two flanges at right angle to each other protrude laterally, and on one of the flanges is a welt in right angle to the flange, whereby one side of the square together with the flange and the welt form a gutter. Moreover, the profiles have rectangular mounting holes in walls which face the interior of the cabinet. The profiles are assembled in such a manner that the corner of the square from which none of the flanges protrude is directed towards the interior of the cabinet. The publication does not show grooves for sealing strips. A planar sealing strip is shown between a wall and the external side of the welt of a profile, and a somewhat thicker sealing strip is shown between a hinged door and the edge of the flange which does not have any welt. This sealing strip is presupposed to be glued to the door. Moreover, the publication shows corner blocks which can be inserted in the cavities having a square cross section and to which adjoining profiles can be fastened by screws.
Additionally to connecting the profiles by means of the corner members they may be welded together where they are in mutual engagement two by two. The profiles are cut at right angles.
WO 96/14730 shows a cabinet formed by a framework, having flanges and welts which define longitudinal grooves for mounting of sealing strips, which may sealingly engage external wall panels and/or a door.
The present invention relates to a cabinet, in particular an electrical cabinet, having at least one door, comprising a framework made up of right angled metal profiles which are mutually connected by use of corner members having fastening elements inserted in cavities in the profiles, whereby each profile is symmetrical about a plane in 45xc2x0 relatively to two of the main directions of the cabinet and comprises two grooves situated symmetrically about said plane, for sealing strips, said grooves being directed outwardly from the internal of the cabinet, whereby the sealing strips are in engagement with external wall panels, and whereby the bottom of each groove is situated inwardly of a respective profile wall which delimits the profile towards the internal of the cabinet, and the cabinet is characterized in that the grooves are situated along a respective free edge on the profile, whereby the profile is open from the external side, and that the bottom and/or the inner side wall of each groove forms an abutment for fastening of hinge parts at least in one of the profiles.
The sealing strips may be such constructed that they make electrical and physical contact between the profiles and wall panels and doors, or electrical contact may be established by a contact strip inserted in the sealing groove in parallel with the sealing strip. The contact strip may be made of metal, such as silver-plated beryllium copper.
Wall panels may be fastened in a suitable manner. Fastening elements inserted in holes in the wall panels may be used which have locking parts which by rotation are brought to mesh in a locking manner in the profiles. Thereby, making of bores for screws in the profiles is not necessary. Screws may of course also be used.
In all the corners of the cabinet the delimiting walls of the sealing grooves will meet two by two. A sealing strip can be inserted in the grooves and laid around the corner. The sealing strip may extend continuously in the same plane along all the sides of the cabinet and may be formed as an endless sealing strip. Without special provisions the sealing strips will be lying exposed to the outside in the corners, where the external groove walls do not meet. The sealing strips will only be in engagement on the internal side. Thus, the sealing strips will be visible on the external side, and they will not be protected against damage. Moreover, the sealing strips will not be supported along the external side at the corners, and they may be positioned such that a perfect sealing is not achieved. This problem is solved by the present invention, in that the corner members are provided or configured with quarter-cylindrical protrusions for each profile, i.e. that each corner member has three such protrusions, each covering a sector of 90xc2x0 and extending parallelly to a main direction of the cabinet, whereby the protrusions are situated in such positions that they form connections between the external groove walls which meet two by two in the corners.
The profiles which delimit the cabinet at the top each have a gutter with a horizontal bottom and walls extending upwardly from the bottom. This gutter may, consequently, receive water when the cabinet is situated at a place where water is flushed. This water is situated on the outside of the sealing strips, and cannot enter the internal of the cabinet, but the water may be staying for a long time, until it possibly vaporizes. In order to achieve drainage of this water from the upper profiles recesses are formed in the protrusions, inwardly of the sectors which delimit the sealing grooves, i.e. closer to the root of each protrusion than these sectors. These recesses will cause communication between the horizontal gutters in which water may accumulate and the corresponding gutters in adjoining vertical profiles, whereby water will flow down. At the bottom of the cabinet the water will flow out of the gutters. Thus, water will not be staying in the upper profiles. The recesses may also be shaped like sectors, having a smaller inner radius than the sectors delimiting the sealing grooves in the corners. Thereby, the sealing grooves will also in the corners have bottoms which partially support the sealing strips, whereby these curved bottoms have a width which corresponds to the difference of inner radius between the sectors which delimit the gutters and the sectors which delimit the recesses for drainage. A presupposition for support of the strips is of course that the bottom is situated approximately in the same height as the bottoms of the straight grooves in the profiles.
The profile shape permits a particular fastening of door hinge parts anywhere along the length of the profiles. Hinge parts can be used which can be fixed in the profiles by means of at least one fixing screw in each hinge. The hinge parts may have such a configuration that a portion may engage the external side of the bottom of a sealing groove and the adjoining wall of the profile, and in such a manner that the fixing screw or screws is/are screwed against the transition between the external side of the bottom of the other sealing groove and the adjoining wall of the profile. In order to achieve stabilization of the hinge part it may also engage portions of the internal walls of the profile, which walls may be situated 90xc2x0 relatively to each other and together with the flanges delimit a chamber having a square cross section. Hinge part is here intended to mean one part of a hinge which cooperates with another part fastened to a door. By means of such a fastening the hinge parts can be fastened anywhere along the length of any profile of the cabinet, and without any kind of working of the profiles, such as drilling of holes and insertion of screws or rivets.
The invention will in the following be explained more detailed, with reference to the accompanying drawings.